Biometric authentication methods, used alone or in combination with other authentication methods, may provide high assurances of authentication (as compared with simple passwords) without changing a user's behavior. Typical biometrics used to authenticate users may include fingerprints, facial features, speech patterns, iris patterns, and so forth.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.